cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Kana
"'Let your spirit burn bright my avatar!! Ride!! Inner Flame Knight, Blaster Gold." -' Arthur riding Inner Flame knight, Blaster Gold Arthur Kana is the main protagonist for Cardfight Vangaurd: Legion Mate Ver.E History After he watched a cardfight between Aichi and Ren on TV, Arthur decided to try out the card game himself by trying out the clans that Team Q4 uses. One night he had a dream of meeting Blaster Blade, then he wakes up finding a deck on a side of his bed. He went to Card Capital to learn to play Vanguard under the teachings of Kai who has no memory of Aichi. When Arthur used a legion skill, Kai suddenly starts to remember Aichi. At the park, Arthur tells Kai how he got the deck, then they notice a cardfight between Kenji and Mei Ling, with Mei Ling as the victor, and takes Kenji's deck as number 99 of her deck trophies. Arthur then challenges Mei Ling to a cardfight and then defeats her, winning back the decks she took from her past cardfight. Arthur tried to graduated Mei Ling, but she warns that she'll beat him next. Arthur then cardfight Misaki to give her memories of Aichi back to her, and beat's her. Arthur then beats Kamui, and he joins Arthur's team to find Aichi. Arthur and Kai visits Card Shop PSY to find clues about Aichi, when they encountered Oliver who tells them to stop searching for Aichi, Arthur then cardfight Oliver, but Oliver defeats Arthur, weakening him. Arthur rested for a while, the he takes a walk in the rain meeting Mei Ling along the way. While talking to each other, Philippe suddenly appears, and then carries Mei Ling back to the other mates after Mei Ling lost to Philippe, and Arthur then convince Mei Ling to join him and Q4 to find Aichi. Arthur meets up with Ren, who later lost to in a cardfight. With Ren's guidance, Arthur and his mates arrived at the strange-shaped megalithic site, when suddenly Oliver appears and later defeat Mei Ling who challenged him. Angered, Arthur then ask Oliver to apologize to Mei Ling for what he said to make her cry because Arthur believes that Mei Ling has the spirit of a true cardfighter. Kourin suddenly appears and then defeat Arthur, taking Blaster Blade from him. Arthur and his mates headed to Leon's island for some training, but Arthur still fills down after losing Blaster Blade, and Aichi not wanting to be rescued. Mei Ling ask Arthur to get over it, but Arthur asked her to leave him alone. After their arrival, Arthur was forced to watch Mei Ling's cardfight with Leon. Arthur question this reason, and Kai explains that Mei Ling is trying to get Arthur's spirits up as to repay him for defending her at the megalithic site. Even though Mei Ling lost Arthur still thanks her, and decided to get stronger. Arthur and Kai suddenly fell into a large cavern, where they discovered a bright touch flame where the spirit of Blaster Gold suddenly stands in front of Arthur, and later takes on form of a deck with the Inner Flame cards. Kai then challenges Arthur to a cardfight to test him, and Arthur won. Arthur then shows Leon the deck he and Kai found in the cave and said that he will save Aichi. On the way to save Aichi, Arthur cardfight with Oliver. Arthur tells Oliver that he'll save Aichi, but Oliver thinks that Arthur will have no chance. Arthur defeats Oliver with a legion attack from Inner flame beast, Tiger and Inner flame knight, Blaster Gold. Arthur then ask Oliver that he hopes that he and Oliver will cardfight again. After Raul Cera defeated all three Quatre Knights, Arthur then defeats Raul with his Inner flame dragon, burning fist dragon and Inner Flame Knight, Blaster Gold's legion attack. After Mei Ling defeated Kourin, Arthur was finally about to cardfight Aichi. During the cardfight Arthur asked Aichi questions, which made Aichi really mad. Even though Aichi proved his power by using Blaster Joker to retiring Arthur's Blaster Gold a couple of times, Arthur never gave up and then rides Inner Flame Knight, Blaster Gold "Dragon Sword", and legion called Inner Flame Knight, Ping "Tiger Claw" (which were given from Mei Ling) to final defeat Aichi. In episode 195, Arthur wasn't seen, but only in a flashback, and that Kai said that Arthur and Mei Ling will be attending at his school. In episode 196, Arthur and Mei Ling were seen at card capital having a cardfight with each other. After Arthur Was defeated by Mei Ling, he and Aichi had a cardfight, and shack hands after that. In the end credits, Arthur told Mei Ling that he was thinking of forming a team with Oliver. Mei Ling replied that if Arthur would accept her, then she'll be happy. Arthur asked if that's true, and Mei Ling replied yes. The two of them hugged, with Mei Ling in terse. Appearance Arthur resembles a 17 year old boy with golden eyes and blonde hair. Personality He is good moral and can see most cardfighters to have the spirit of a true cardfighter. In someways, he is sorta like Aichi, but has more fire in his heart and soul. Relationships Mei Ling Long When Arthur first meet Mei Ling, he didn't like how Mei Ling takes decks from cardfighters she defeats as trophies. During their cardfight Aurther compliment Mei Ling for being good at cardfighting, and tried to give her a hand shake after their game. Auther believes that Mei Ling has the spirit of a true cardfighter, despite of what anyone else said. He once stud up for Mei Ling after she was deafeted by Oliver, saying that she dosen't deserved to be called worthless or trash and is worthy of being a cardfighter, despite her glory hungry attitude and what she sees in Vanguard. Decks He first played a Royal Paldaon deck, but at Leon's island, he later received a Gold Paladin deck known as the Inner Flame series Trivia He is part Japanese and European. Battles Category:Characters Category:Royal Paladin Users Category:Gold Paladin Users Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Fanmade Character Category:Omega groudon